Weather Manipulation
Weather Manipulation is the ability to manipulate or even generate earth's weather. It is the ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of all witches their magical qualifications of his or her power. Only witches with can control only a few aspects of the weather while powerful and mature witches can control them all. Weather manipulation can be achieved through active and different combinations of the aformentioned. The desired results can range from destructive, defensive, diversive, etc. Weather Manipulation is a more volatile and dangerous power because of its range and because all its powers are tied to the user's emotions. Within the series, only a few witches were shown innately possessing weather manipulation, though certain witches possessed control over individual elements. The bearer of this ability can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. Factors Due to the great power and concentration required to manipulate the weather, few supernatural beings are capable to use this skill without losing control. *'Rains:' It is the control of water evaporated in the clouds, and can return to earth as well, in the form of snow or hail. *'Storms:' It is a phenomenon characterized by the coexistence of two or more close air masses of different temperatures. The contrast associated with the physical effects involved leads to an instability characterized by rain, wind, lightning, thunder and occasional hail and other weather phenomena. *'Hurricanes:' It is a storm system characterized by a closed circulation around a low pressure center and producing strong winds and heavy rain. The tropical cyclones draw their energy from the condensation of moist air, producing strong winds. Depending on your strength and location, can be called a tropical cyclone tropical depression, tropical storm, hurricane, typhoon or cyclone simply. *'Clouds:' It is a visible mass consisting of snow crystals or water droplets in the atmosphere. The clouds scatter all visible light and therefore appear white. However, sometimes they are too thick or dense to light the cross, and then look gray or even black. Depending on some factors droplets can become rain, hail or snow. *'Blizzards:' It is a storm of snow, ice and hail with heavy snowfall in intensity, which usually occurs in high mountain areas or high latitudes. The blizzards are very dangerous as they reduce visibility and increase the risk of death due to low temperatures that occur in them. *'Lightning:' It is the vivid glow in the clouds produced by electrical shock. The energy of a lightning is very high and countless in a living body, because it is capable of burning alive tected. *'Tornadoes:' It is a rotating funnel of air violently, its lower end is in contact with the surface of the Earth, and top with a large cloud vertical development or, exceptionally, with the base of a cumulus cloud. This is the more intense atmospheric phenomenon known. *'Fog:' It is a collection of liquid water droplets or ice crystals suspended in the air at or near the Earth's surface. the fog causes a great low visibility, preventing you see more than a couple of meters. Users *'Witches (TV Series):' Witches can use weather control but with the acquisition of a great magical power (hundred deceased witches). This power can be used in very powerful beings and defeat, but must be used quickly and accurate, otherwise, the witch could die by the great power. (Ayana and Jamia Bennett exemplifies the great power of their deceased ancestors, by gusts of wind, thunder and lightning.) **Ayana Bennett **Jamia Bennett *'Vampires (Novels):' Vampires can use this power but only those of an old age and powerful. Connor used this power to avoid sunlight and cover up their attacks. However, Eric causes the atmosphere in the town to become heavy and abnormal, causing the lack of a clear sense of orientation. After the arrival of The Old Ones, the atmosphere of can become strange, abnormal, heavy and gives a sense of evil and fear. **The Old Ones *'Vampires (TV Series):' Vampires can use this power; so far the only form of weather manipulation shown is to create fog from the air. This power was only seen used by vampires in the Pilot episode. It was seen when Connor eradicated mortal individuals. Connor confirms that he can create fogs while talks to his companions. However, he was not used this power again since. Interestingly, neither has any other vampire. **Connor (only in Pilot episode) Spells To Create A Thunderstorm The spell goes as follow: :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old Trivia * This ability was used more often in Season 4. *The weather control is mostly associated with the elements of air and water. *The phenomena such as volcanic e, vampires could control the weather but was removed to be considered too supernatural. In-Universe the lack of this power could be eruptions and earthquakes are associated with fire and earth control. *In the novels, Connor used this ability in order to create fog, but he has not used this ability since. Interestingly, neither has any other vampire. *In the TV series, weather control is an advanced skill that witches can only use. **To properly use this power requires the emotions, powers and adequate experience, otherwise the witch could die trying. *Officially, this power is shown in the series, when Ayana and Jamia Bennett acquires the power of hundred deceased witches. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In TV Series, vampires are hated by nature, causing only witches (servants of Nature) are the only ones able to use these powers. Notes * The scientific term for weather manipulation is Atmoskinesis. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Species Category:Tribrids Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids